


Semtex Vest

by distantstarlight



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - The Great Game, Hidden Talents, Johnlock - Freeform, Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 15 - Writer's Choice, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantstarlight/pseuds/distantstarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pool will always be a place John will never forget. The villain James Moriarty had taken him, used him ruthlessly as a pawn to toy with Sherlock Holmes for no better reason than he was bored. Sherlock was brilliant, a challenge for the madman but so tame by comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semtex Vest

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest story I've ever done. It's brief. Like, you're almost done already.

 

John felt frozen to the cold floor, still stunned and dazed. The smell of chlorine all around him made his nose sting and his eyes almost water. The vest he was strapped to was heavy, the bomb no longer set to detonate but still not the best fashion accessory ever created. The huge coat over it was stifling and John began to feel the first unwelcome jolts of adrenaline induced panic. Sherlock was walking toward John and John thought he’d never seen his flatmate before.

Sherlock was moving in a way John did not recognize, smooth, coiling. John’s gun hung from Sherlock’s long fingers and John knew the barrel would be hot. An empty clip lay on the floor not four feet in front of John who finally let his eyes wander around the pool.

There were bodies _everywhere_. If John hadn’t witnessed it himself he never would have believed what had just happened. Moriarty had them, he’d had them. John was rigged to blow, all the cards were on the table and they had lost. When that first sprinkling of red dots showered first John and then Sherlock, the soldier had taken one last grieved look at his best friend and silently said goodbye.

Sherlock had blinked one time and changed. Suddenly John’s Sig was in Sherlock’s hand and the detective was spinning and twisting along the edge of the pool, his arm waving almost gracefully as he picked off one sniper after another. John had never seen it rain bodies before, not even during the worst altercation in Afghanistan.

 _Sherlock had killed Moriarty_. He’d danced right up to the insane criminal genius and shot the man right between the eyes. The man had been armed and Sherlock took the gun from Moriarty even as he fell. Without pause Sherlock continued to kill steadily for what seemed like forever until the only two people left alive by the pool were John and Sherlock. John gaped and didn’t know how to react. Sherlock looked panicked now, “John are you unharmed? John can you answer me, are you unharmed?”

John found himself being pulled to his feet by an anxious Sherlock who simply pocketed John’s Sig and tore the bomb off of John, throwing it far from them. John couldn’t talk, he was too stunned by what he’d just seen. Suddenly it was like being in some kind of movie. Sherlock drew John close to his chest, tilted John’s head back and kissed him passionately. Suddenly John wasn’t freaked out. He was being kissed by Sherlock the way he’d always dreamed. There were a dozen dead bodies around them, the most romantic bouquet John could ever have expected. This was very nearly the perfect courtship. When the kiss ended he had to ask, "How?" John was amazed because Sherlock was amazing, "When?"

"Mycroft merely has a _minor position in government_ and I am merely an eccentric who works at being a _consulting detective_." said Sherlock as he led the bemused soldier away. Sherlock tapped out a message to the very same official in question, "Think of it as being part of the family business, my training began in childhood."

"Why me?" John's only value to Sherlock was his gun and it was clear that Sherlock was handier with it than the soldier was.

The tall man stopped walking and tucked the now cool gun into John's waistband and smiled down at him before twining their hands together, "Because I'd be lost without my blogger." replied Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> An intriguing idea I've had socked away forever and didn't really know what to make of. I jotted this down as a result. I get distracted easily and all my other stories have received my attention so I wanted to give this a brief shot as my last submission to Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 15.


End file.
